Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Some HVAC systems include ventilation units that are configured to help ventilate the building. Some ventilation units draw outside air into the building and at the same time expel inside air. In some cases, a heat exchanger is provided to exchange heat between the outgoing inside air and the incoming outside air. Many ventilation units include a ventilation controller that has a number of ventilation modes. For example, a ventilation controller may include an intermittent ventilation mode that, when activated, ventilates for 20 minutes of every hour. In another example, a ventilation controller may have a constant ventilation mode that, when activated, ventilates constantly. In some cases, ventilation units have different speed settings, which provide different levels of ventilation to the building.
Some ventilation units include a number of wired ventilation boost buttons placed about the building. The wired ventilation boost buttons are often placed in areas of likely higher indoor air contamination, such as in the kitchen, laundry room, bathroom and/or other locations. When a user desires an extra “boost” of ventilation, the user typically activates one of the ventilation boost buttons, and in response, the ventilation controller activates the ventilation unit, often for a fixed period of time (e.g. 5 minutes). In some cases, if the user wants to terminate an additional “boost” of ventilation, the user needs to go back to the original ventilation boost button and cancel the ventilation boost request.